


A Convenient Inconvenience

by RoseFairy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, R plus L equals J, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy/pseuds/RoseFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Daenerys takes the Iron Throne she knows the battle is only half over. Now that she has the throne she must keep it. Since she cannot have heirs of her own she names her new half-brother, the former Jon Snow, now Jon Targaryen, the Crown Prince. And a prince needs a princess which is where Sansa Stark comes in. The pair marry yet it takes months for Jon to realize that Sansa thinks of their relationship as more than just a duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter features Daenerys's proposal and some background as to what happened during the Final Battle.

Sansa paced the length of her chamber so many times that her slippers started to wear thin yet she did not stop. She was back in the Red Keep, the very last place she wanted to be. The only consolation was that the Lannister's had fallen out of favor. Joffrey and Cersei were long dead, Tommen was imprisoned, Myrcella was nowhere to be found and, in an almost unbelievable turn of events, Tyrion and Jamie were on the side of the new queen.

Now Daenerys Targaryen sat the Iron Throne with her three dragons and her nephew (formerly Sansa's supposed half-brother who was now her cousin) at her side. And Daenerys had invited her to dinner. It was all very unsettling.

It wasn't that Sansa didn't like the new queen, so far Daenerys had been nothing but nice to her and had even allowed her to keep her own sworn sword in the fortress. It took a strong and confident ruler to let a member of the former ruling family stay in the house and even continue to carry weapons. But Jamie Lannister had gotten Sansa safely out of the Eyrie. He'd helped her gather an army of Northmen to defend the Wall and destroy the White Walkers. Sansa Stark trusted Jamie Lannister with her life and had only agreed to come to King's Landing if he could escort her. The queen had agreed.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts and Sansa took no time at all in answering it herself. She hadn’t bothered with a handmaiden ever since she’d disguised herself as Alayne Stone and learned how capable she really was.

“The Queen will see you now,” the Dothraki girl on the other side of the door told Sansa.

Sansa hadn’t taken more than three steps out her door when Jamie fell into step beside her. He’d slept in the servant’s room next to her own, nontraditional to be sure but far safer than having him room with any of the other servants. (The other soldiers and servants didn’t trust him even though he was only there through the grace of their queen.)

“I did not ask for you to accompany me,” she murmured.

“I quite enjoyed it the last time you met a queen. I can only assume this meeting will be just as entertaining.”

Sansa smirked. The last queen she’d met had been Val of the Wildlings. At their first meeting, when Sansa’s army had arrived at the Wall and found that Stannis and his army had taken the dead body of Jon Snow with them weeks before, Sansa had wept at the loss of yet another family member. The weeping had caused Val to call her a silly little girl and Sansa had snapped and slapped the older woman across the face. Surprisingly enough the slap hadn’t angered the wildling. In fact, it had won her over.

“I doubt this meeting will be quite so…volatile,” Sansa whispered, choosing her words carefully. The last thing she needed was for the servants to start spreading around the fact that Sansa Stark had physically harmed royalty and then laughed about it with her Sworn Sword. Not that most of King’s Landing would recognize Val as a queen but the fear was still there.

“Nor do I imagine this introduction will go as smoothly,” Jamie added.

Sansa grimaced. Jamie was right, she was certain of it. Though Jon and Tyrion had invited her to the Keep on Daenerys’s command it did not mean the two women were destined to be fast friends.

The Northmen may have helped the Dragon Queen destroy the armies of Stannis Baratheon, the Greyjoys, and the few men who had followed Cersei to the very end but they only did so at the behest of Sansa Stark, the Queen of the North. A meeting between herself and the other queen was sure to be uncomfortable at the very least. Sansa wasn’t sure if she was about to lose her crown or her head.

But before she could speak again the Dothraki maid stopped in front of a chamber Sansa was unfamiliar with. They were nowhere near where her family or Cersei had spent their time.

“The Queen is waiting inside and you may join her at any time though she asks that your knight stay in the hall. What she needs to discuss with you is private,” the maid said. She didn’t look apologetic or ashamed that they’d walked so far before she’d told them that Jamie wouldn’t be allowed in the room.

Sansa’s gaze met Jamie’s and she nodded. She was not in the least bit surprised by the queen’s order. “Of course. Show me in.”

The maid smiled and pushed the door open and Sansa was immediately taken in by the décor which looked nothing like that in any of the other rooms. Daenerys had barely been there for a week and yet the usual thick dark tapestries had been replaced by brilliantly colored swathes of gauzy fabric that fluttered in the breeze blowing in from the balcony.

Then suddenly she was standing right in front of the blonde queen who was also clothed in a dress made of pale gauzy material.

“Your Majesty,” Sansa demurred as she curtsied. The second Daenerys nodded for her rise Sansa did something she hadn’t done in ages, she asked an inane question. “Are you not cold?”

Daenerys paused and then laughed out loud. “It is warmer now than it has been in quite some time.”

Sansa blushed because the fair haired queen was right. Just the week before the last of the snow had finally melted away and she’d seen grass. It had been dry, dead, brown grass but grass all the same. It had been the first time in the four years since she’d left the Eyrie. “That is true Your Majesty. However, I know you are from a far warmer climate. Even our warmer days will likely be nowhere near as warm as you are used to.”

“So I have heard,” Daenerys admitted. “Though I have found I do not need the heat. Like my dragons I am naturally warm.”

Sansa nodded even though she didn’t really understand. She’d seen the dragons during battle of course but only the riders, Daenerys, Jon, and Tyrion ever really got close to them.

“I wish for you to make yourself comfortable Lady Stark. I did invite you here to celebrate after all.”

Sansa looked at the queen in surprise. “Celebrate, Your Majesty?”

“Please just call me Dany, at least when we are in private,” Daenerys insisted as she unceremoniously threw herself into a chair. “I tire of all the titles and I imagine you do as well.”

“I do. And I wish for you to use my first name as well,” Sansa said as she sat in the seat Dany had indicated with a wave of her hand. “What am I here to celebrate Dany?”

“Now that the main battles of the war have been fought and won I have been able to grant the request Tyrion Lannister made when he first became a Rider.”

Sansa gaped at the smiling queen. “Our marriage has been dissolved?”

Dany's smile grew even wider. “It has. You are legally and officially Lady Stark again, not Lady Lannister.”

“Thank you,” Sansa murmured. Over time her relationship with Tyrion had changed until they had become allies, even friends. That’s how they had all ended up in King’s Landing together for the final battle. Daenerys trusted her Dragon Riders and the Riders trusted Sansa not to turn on them.

But even though Sansa and Tyrion had become friends their marriage had never been consummated and they’d known it never would be. And Sansa had made a promise to herself. She would never bed a man just because it was a duty or an obligation, she would only do so if she loved or lusted after him. She had not and did not love or lust after Tyrion and he’d begun to see her as a little sister. Dissolving their marriage was what they’d both wanted.

“Now that you no longer bear the cloak of the lion perhaps we should discuss what you shall do next,” Daenerys suggested.

Sansa’s blood ran cold at what Dany could be implying. “You mean to marry me to someone else? Already?”

Dany pursed her lips and waved to one of her maids instead of answering the question. “Please retrieve my other guest and then have dinner served. These decisions are better made when ones stomach is full.”

And she refused to say another word until her nephew Jon Snow, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryan, stepped into the room. “Let us sup first and then I can explain why I asked you both to my table,” Daenerys said.

Sansa was courteous and engaged in polite chatter throughout the meal but she barely ate, worried as to what the queen would command once they were through. She did enjoy conversing with Jon. Though they’d spoken several times since they’d both arrived at King’s Landing they had not had the time to linger over their words.

“You have changed quite a bit,” Jon said when Sansa fell quiet after telling them of the White Walkers she had killed when her army had helped defend the Wall. Between Jamie and Val she had been taught enough of combat to hold her own on a battlefield.

Sansa smiled at the man who had once been her brother. “You have not changed. Just as strong and honorable as ever.”

They were still smiling at one another when Daenerys called for the servants to clear the table. Once that was done she smiled at her guests. “Now we may begin.”

“Yes, please tell us what is so important,” Jon said.

Sansa nodded her agreement, suddenly happy. It was nice to know she was not the only one who didn’t know the reason they were meeting.

Daenerys took a deep breath and turned to face Sansa. “Jon does already know what I must you first. I will never be able to carry a child of my own so, in two days time, I will gather my council and name Jon as my heir.”

“Why are you telling me something so personal?” Sansa whispered. It was an unwritten rule that women, especially queens, did not discuss their barrenness with anyone who didn’t need to know. Daenerys had to have a reason, and a very good one at that, to have shared the knowledge with her.

Daenerys gave Sansa an appraising look. “Naming Jon as my heir is just the first step in ensuring that the Targaryan line will endure. Once Jon is officially the crown prince he must provide the kingdom with more heirs. To do so he needs a wife.”

Jon and Sansa shared a stunned look and then Jon turned to Dany. “You wish for Sansa and I to wed?” he surmised.

“Yes,” Daenerys said, never taking her eyes off Sansa. “A woman must be strong and smart to be the mother of future kings and queens. You have those abilities Sansa.”

Sansa’s heart pounded and her mind raced. Once upon a time she’d been prepared for exactly what the queen was proposing only with a very different husband in mind. “There are dozens of eligible women in Westeros,” she murmured. “Why me?”

“The Stark family is liked and respected. This union will please most everyone in the kingdoms.”

“And what is to happen to Winterfell if I accept this proposal?” Sansa finally asked. She had spent some time in the ruins before rushing to King’s Landing at Jon and Tyrion’s behest and she could only hope the queen would allow her to return to her family home, regardless of what shape it was in.

Daenerys grinned as though Sansa and Jon had already agreed to her plan. “I have men working to repair Winterfell right now. You shall be able to return once you are wed.”

“You would allow Jon to live there though he is your heir?” Sansa asked in surprise.

“I have heard that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and it has been far too long without one. I ask that you return and restore the North to its former glory. I am certain the North will flourish with two Starks at the ancestral home,” the queen declared.

Jon’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two women. “Who will control Winterfell once I assume the throne?”

“I ask that your first and second born, regardless of gender, be in line for my throne. Any others will be set to inherit Winterfell. If necessary you may name heirs and regents as you see fit.”

Sansa’s heart leapt in her chest. Daenerys was offering her far more than what she’d been expecting. And marrying Jon would not be the worst thing that had, or could, happen to her. He was a good man and, if she was honest with herself, she'd always found him somewhat attractive, a feeling that was most unpleasant back when she'd thought he was her brother. That was part of the reason why she'd behaved so rudely whenever he was mentioned or had been around when they were younger.

“If Jon agrees then yes, I will marry him.”


	2. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon have been married for five months and Sansa questions Jon's feelings for her. Only she doesn't approach him about it, not yet. Instead she asks her sister and her sister's special friend for some insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for this to be a two part story but now it'll have to be three. And just a heads up, the last chapter is going to get a little steamy.

Sansa sighed as she watched her husband ride out of the stables. He left her for hours at a time, several times a week, even when the queen did not need him because he had to go beyond the walls of Winterfell so he could Viserion. The dragon needed to stay attuned to his Rider but the draft from his wings disturbed the ongoing castle repairs so Jon had to go out to meet the beast.

Just as Jon disappeared from sight two riders rushed through the gate. One stopped by the kitchens to hand off they game they'd caught while they'd been hunting. The smaller of the two hunters rode right up to Sansa.

"It is sweet that you still see him off after months of marriage."

"The people enjoy seeing us together," Sansa said.

"They do," Arya nodded. "The day is beautiful so why are you frowning sister?" she asked as she dismounted her horse and waved away the groom so she could tend to the mare herself.

Sansa sighed again. "I can see that today will be a most gorgeous day."

"Then why are you so melancholy?" Arya asked as she carefully removed the saddle and hung it where it belonged. She only paused in her work to smile at Gendry when he lead his own horse into the stable.

Sansa fell quiet, biting her lips as she stared at her sister and her sister's lover. "May I speak with you both in private? Perhaps in the library where we will not be overheard. Only Jon and Samwell spend time there."

Arya and Gendry shared a look then nodded. Sansa knew what they were thinking as they finished caring for their horses, washed their hands, and then followed her to the tower. The sisters were closer now than they had ever been but private conversations were few and far between.

It wasn't until they were securely shut in the library that Sansa faced them again. She almost couldn't bring herself to ask what she'd wanted to but then she took a deep breath and let it all out. "Arya, does Jon ever speak of private matters with you?"

"What sort of private matters?" Arya asked slowly.

Sansa blushed and looked away. "Does Jon ever speak of...does he desire me?"

Gendry laughed and tried but failed to cover it up with a cough. Then he flinched when Arya slapped his arm. "He is your husband and has been for quite some time," Gendry pointed out. "Shouldn't you know by now whether her desires you?"

Sansa flushed even brighter. "He does perform his husbandly duties quite often."

"Then what makes you think he does not desire you?" Arya asked.

"He does not linger!" Sansa cried. "He makes certain the act will not hurt me but there is no more touching than what is necessary. He's never even tried to remove my shift. I have heard plenty of gossip suggesting a woman may find pleasure in her marriage bed and yet..."

Arya's eyes narrowed. "Jon does not please you? That is not acceptable! I will-"

"Does he know you want him to linger?" Gendry interrupted.

Sansa looked at the blacksmith in surprise. "What do you mean?"

'Have you ever told him that the union is more to you than just a duty or a task assigned to you by the queen?"

Sansa froze even as her mind raced. Yes she'd made it clear that she trusted and cared for her husband yet she had not told him that she found him desirable. She'd spent so many years trying to hide her thoughts with disdain that it was hard for her to admit exactly how much her feelings differed from how she used to behave.

"I suppose I have not," she finally whispered.

Gendry nodded. "Then the only reason he does not linger is because he thinks you do not want him to."

"What will you do to make him realize the truth?" Arya asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Sansa returned the look. "When he returns have him sent to my chambers."


	3. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finally confronts Jon and things get more than a little steamy. (This chapter does contain sexual content!)

Sansa had somehow planned everything so perfectly that the last bucket of steaming hot water had been added to the tub just seconds before Arya announced Jon's arrival.

"Perhaps the Seven smile upon your decision to seduce your husband," Arya teased once the maids had left the room. Then she helped her sister loosen the stays on her gown enough that she'd be able to pull it off herself.

Sansa blushed. "Perhaps," she whispered and then straightened her shoulders. "Now be gone with you or I shall lose all determination."

Arya laughed but did as her older sister commanded. As soon as she was out the door Sansa removed her shift and sunk into the steaming water, flipping her hair over the edge of the basin so it would not get wet. The tub was positioned where Jon would see it as soon as he entered the room.

Her heart pounded as she waited, the rose and lavender in the water doing nothing to calm her nerves. She really hadn't been lying when she'd given Arya the reason to leave. If she hadn't removed her shift when she had she probably would have called the whole thing off.

Her heart rate still hadn't decreased by the time he finally knocked on the door. "Sansa? Gendry told me you wished to see me."

Sansa smiled through her nerves. Even though they shared a sleeping chamber he still treated the rooms as though they were hers and hers alone. It was very sweet though sometimes she wished he would be a bit more familiar. She took a deep breath and positioned herself just so. Her arms lay along the sides of the tub and she made sure the swells of her breasts were exposed. Her nipples appeared above the water line with each breath she took. "You may enter," she called.

Jon didn't look her way until he'd shut the door behind himself. "Why-?" his question broke off in a strangled gasp when he finally faced her.

"I thought perhaps you would like to bathe once you returned but then I couldn't resist the warm water myself. I hope you don't mind."

Jon looked at her in confusion, blushing when she took a deep breath and more of her pale skin was exposed. "Then I should go-"

"I also thought you might like it if I were to help you," Sansa interrupted. "It can be very relaxing to have someone wash your hair and yet you never let the servants do so."

Jon stared at her as though she were a puzzle he needed to solve. "I have no need for such pampering but i suppose if you are offering..."

"Oh I am." She held his gaze as she stood up from the tub, water streaming down her body. "Would you please help me dry off?"

Jon nodded and stumbled towards the linens piled on the end of their bed. Sansa had to admit that she was pleased with his reaction. He was clearly struggling not to just stand and openly gape at her bare form. "Here you are, m'lady," he nearly choked as he handed the length of fabric to her.

Sansa quietly dried herself off before stepping out of the tub and reaching for a nearly transparent white shift edged in lace that she'd had special made weeks before. Then she finally approached her husband. "You will need to remove your clothes if you wish to bathe," she murmured.

"That does seem appropriate," he whispered hoarsely and his hands automatically began unlacing and unbuckling the thick leather armor her wore when dragon riding. Once that was out of the way and his tunic was exposed she stilled her hands.

"I can help," she whispered as she untied the laces near his throat and then trailed her fingers down until she could curl them under the hem of his shirt.

Jon's eyes opened wide and he caught her hands up in his. "Why are you doing this Sansa?" he whispered back.

Sansa took a deep breath, willing herself to stay strong. "I wish you would spend more time with me in our marriage bed. I thought if I showed you that I like touching you then-"

Her words were cut off when Jon crushed her against him, one hand on the small of her back and the other tangling in her hair. She gasped and he covered her mouth with his.

Sansa unfroze with the first tough of his tongue along hers and she slipped her hands under his shirt, palms tracing his heated skin.

They finally pulled away only when it felt as though they were about to run out of air.

"That was so much more like I have been imagining," Sansa murmured. Then she smiled at him in a way that could only be described as wicked. "May we continue to explore the pleasures of our marriage bed?"

Without saying a word Jon hiked Sansa's legs up around his waist and walked her back tot he bed. He lay her down upon the furs and smiled at the sight she made when he took a half-step back.

The normally pristine Sansa had flushed cheeks and her hair lay in waves and tangles behind her. Her shift was bunched up and barely touched the tops of her creamy thighs.

She blushed when his heated gaze focused between her legs and she made to pull her shift down. "No," Jon gently commanded. "I cannot fulfill your desires if you will not let me look or touch."

Instead of laying back down Sansa slid to the edge of the bed, reached forward and pulled Jon on top of her. They were chest to chest and his hardness was pressed against her thigh.

She nipped along his jawline, trailing a path to his ear. "Please touch me, my husband. Where you would like."

Jon grinned. "Slide back to where you were before."

Sansa slid back, her legs hanging off the bed with Jon still nestled in between. She groaned when his muscles shifted against her skin. It felt far too good already and there had barely been any contact at all.

His lips brushed against her jaw, mimicking her earlier movements. "Now do you not let your highborn sensibilities keep you from enjoying this," he whispered.

Jon trailed his lips down the column of her neck neck and down further still, not stopping until he pulled her still clothed right nipple into his mouth. He laved it, dampening the fabric of her shift and Sansa moaned at the feeling of the fabric against her tightened nub.

But before she could ask him to keep doing that he'd moved on, sliding her shift up even higher. She looked at him in surprise when he ducked his head in between her thighs. Then all her thoughts fled at the first touch of his lips to her folds.

Sansa's head fell back as Jon's tongue lavished the spot between her legs that only they had ever touched. And then he dipped a finger in her wet heat and she nearly screamed with pleasure. She felt herself clench around his finger, a sensation she'd only felt after rubbing herself to completion after Jon had fallen asleep and left her aching after their previous unions. Only with Jon the pleasure was intensified.

Jon lifted his mouth from her and grinned when she finally pulled herself up to look back at him. "I have a question for you. Would you rather I stay down here or would you rather I partake in my other husbandly duties?"

Sansa's body hummed at the thought that Jon was willing to please her more, letting her choose whether to let him seek his pleasure with her. It made the decision easy for her to make.

"Take off everything, leave not a stitch of clothing on," Sansa commanded, sitting up to pull her shift off once he'd complied. When he was finally standing naked before her she reached out her arms for him.

"I want to feel your lips on my lips, your chest pressed against my breasts and your cock inside me," she whispered, blushing and stumbling over the coarse words.

Jon smiled at the bawdy words. "I will happily grant that request." And he settled himself back between her thighs, pulling her legs up to lock behind his back.

Sansa was still so wet from her earlier release that Jon took no time at all in lining their hips just so and then thrusting himself into his wife.

She moaned out unintelligible words as he moved and he was pleased when her hips rocked against his, pressing up to meet him.

"By the Seven Sansa," he groaned when her nails scratched down his back and her heels dug in just above his buttocks.

"So, so good," she murmured, frantically thrusting up against him as she chased her release.

Jon, knowing that he was close to his own, slid one of his hands between their bodies and circled Sansa's nub with his fingers. Her eyes flew open and he pressed her a bit harder. Sansa's keening wail echoed through the room and Jon reached he height of his own pleasure when she tightened around him. With a grunt he filled her and then they both collapsed, him softening inside her.

It was minutes later, after Jon had moved off her and pulled her to his side for a few lazy kisses, before either of them spoke.

"Jon?" Sansa asked, her voice hesitant.

"Yes, my'lady?"

"May we, perhaps, do that again someday?" she whispered.

Jon ran his hand through her thick tresses and chuckled. "Certainly. Whenever you wish."

His heart felt fit to burst when Sansa fella sleep a short time later, a murmured admission falling from her lips before her breathing evened out.

"I have fallen in love with you too," he whispered as his eyes fell shut.


End file.
